


Silent Hill  寂静岭

by LingLinger



Series: Horror Stories of SuperBat 超蝙惊悚故事 [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 在浓雾弥漫的小镇里，正义领主卡尔看到一个与布鲁斯一模一样的男人。可是，他明明已经杀死了他。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal El/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship, 超蝠
Series: Horror Stories of SuperBat 超蝙惊悚故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827361
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. The Stranger 陌生男人

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：悬疑，惊悚，黑暗，OOC，正义领主背景，发生在领主蝙死后不久。灵感源于游戏《寂静岭2》，但仅仅只是灵感，设定差别巨大。  
> 可能下章会改名，预计五章结束。

There was a hole here.

It's gone now.

——《Silent Hill 2》

序

第一天，卡尔把尸块冲入下水道，一共639块肌肉和206块骨头，他惊讶于布鲁斯骨头的完整度，这不应该，他不应该有完整的206块骨头。

但是，这里的一切都令他惊讶。

第二天，布鲁斯如约而至，他抱着娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，左手攥着包装精致的礼品盒。

“生日快乐，卡尔。”他的脸比玫瑰更美丽，长而浓密的睫毛下，灰蓝色的眼睛像两颗沾满雾气的蓝水晶，眼角处的泪痣随眯起的眼睛微微上移。

卡尔盯着他左耳垂上那颗蓝色耳钉。

他昨天明明已经把它与布鲁斯一起冲入了下水道。

第三天晚些时候，他站在房子外看着熊熊燃烧的火焰映亮天际，布鲁斯在窗户的另一端拍着玻璃，火焰燃烧木料的声音遮盖住他的叫喊。卡尔凝视那两片樱色的嘴唇一张一合，布鲁斯的脸上写满了扭曲的怨毒，就像昨夜他用刀子割开他的喉咙时同样的表情。

卡尔静静地凝望这一切。这不是布鲁斯。他对自己说。布鲁斯不会这样。他已经杀死他了，很多次，他杀过他很多次。

屋顶颓然倒塌，布鲁斯的身影被吞进烈火中，再也找寻不到。卡尔坐在花园里的秋千上，布鲁斯很喜欢这个秋千，虽然他从来不说。手表上的指针显示十二点差一分钟。

房子还在燃烧，木料吱嘎作响的声音伴随风声让他感到头昏脑涨，风里混合有蛋白质烧焦的臭味，令他作呕。

是布鲁斯的味道吗？人类燃烧时都是这样的味道。但这不是布鲁斯，布鲁斯身上是男式须后水淡淡的清香，还有薰衣草和佛手柑的香水味。

他盯着分针慢慢指向12，无法控制地陷入睡眠。

第四天，他被一阵敲门声惊醒，他还躺在温暖的床上，在这座满是迷雾小镇上的临时住所，日历上仍显示2月29日。

他知道打开门，就会看到抱着玫瑰拿着礼物的布鲁斯，他会对自己说，“生日快乐，卡尔。”

第五天，他打碎蝙蝠侠的头盔，布鲁斯英俊的脸露出来了，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是惊诧，血丝染红那两片樱色的薄唇。卡尔砸向他的脸，直到那份惊诧化为一种鄙夷。

“杀死我。”

卡尔掐住蝙蝠侠的喉咙，手指不断地收紧，就像要活生生地将那颗头拧下来一样。他看到鲜血在布鲁斯身下蔓延，那两片刻薄而艳丽的嘴唇咧开来，布鲁斯大笑着凝望他，破碎的喉咙如同老旧的风箱一样。

“就像……你之前做的那样。”

第六天，他不再杀死布鲁斯了。

他们躺在柔软的床褥上温存，彼此分享对方的体温。卡尔抚摸布鲁斯那头滑腻的黑色头发，布鲁斯就像一只乖巧的猫咪。你在想什么？他在心中问他。怎样折磨我？还是报复我、杀死我？

布鲁斯抬起眼睛对上他的视线，就像是听到他的话那般，勾起嘴角展开一个温柔而真心的笑容。

——Superman X Batman——

Silent Hill 寂静岭

第一章

The Stranger 陌生男人

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

道路两旁的树林快速后退，在视野中留下窜动的黑色剪影。昏暗的光线裹挟升腾的雾气笼罩长长的公路，将远方模糊成一片灰色。

车内的电子显示屏上闪烁跳动着时间：2月28日，16:44 。

引擎轰鸣伴随车轮压过公路的摩擦声是耳边唯一的噪音，卡尔烦躁地调整方向盘，继续向公路深处行驶。

副驾驶座椅上摆放着一个信封，上面是用墨水写成的漂亮花体字：

“Kal”。

卡尔瞥了一眼这封信，窗外的浓雾压抑又阴森。他看不见路的终点，听不到远方的声音，甚至无法飞翔。从他踏入浓雾的那一刻，他失去了所有超能力。

这雾到底是什么？某种对付他的武器？某种魔法？某种磁场？

在他成为正义领主之后，他已经很久没有摸到方向盘了。他想起曾经在堪萨斯的日子，还有作为克拉克·肯特时，有时他开车沿着大都会和哥谭相连的大桥，载着……

前方路边出现一个路牌，卡尔放缓了速度，木质路牌由小变大，边缘因为风化变得破裂碎烂，上面用油漆写了快要褪色的字幕：

“欢迎来到寂静岭”。

可是前方仍然一片浓雾，他将油门踩到底，几声尖利的叫声划破空气中单调的引擎声，卡尔抬头望了望，远方昏暗的树丛中有蝙蝠在嘈杂飞翔。

前方大概就能到小镇了。他眨了眨眼，再次瞥了一眼副驾驶上的信封……

“咚！”

他在一声巨响中下意识地急踩刹车，但车头在剧烈打滑中偏转方向，飞速行驶的汽车撞入路边的树丛，前方的安全气囊在猛烈的撞击中弹出，卡尔被巨大的冲击力按在座椅上，他在一阵眩晕中感到四周突然安静下来。

挡风玻璃上散开几道歪歪扭扭的裂缝，卡尔睁大眼睛，一只蝙蝠在裂缝中心盯着他，嘴中的獠牙沾染鲜血。

他烦躁地下车，那只垂死的蝙蝠在关闭车门的中巨响中掉落，趴在引擎盖上微微抽搐着，最后一动不动。卡尔看着变形的引擎盖，烟雾从冒出。他从后座上抓起一个挎包悻悻离开，但走了几步之后像是又想起了什么，又回过头来从副驾驶座上取走那个信封。

他沿着公路走入诡异的浓雾中，天色渐渐暗下来，卡尔皱起眉，如果他的超能力恢复，只需要一秒就能飞离这该死的地方。

不远处浓雾里亮起几点橙黄色的光，如同点点引路的星子。他快速走去，浓雾中模模糊糊能看到房屋黑漆漆的轮廓，但横在路中央的却是一道铁门。

卡尔的视线越过铁门，里面是一个小型墓园。左边有一排低矮的围栏，他将挎包背在身侧，翻越那些围栏。远处苍郁的树冠在浓雾中若隐若现，低矮的墓碑冰冷地盯着这个外来者。他穿过那些墓碑，前方地面上出现一团影子。

他走过去，那是一块灰色的斗篷，被撕破的边缘沾着泥土的味道，下摆是熟悉的锯齿状，卡尔将它捡起来，有物件随着叮当声掉落在墓碑上。那是一把钥匙，在昏暗的浓雾中反射着幽幽的暖光。

卡尔弯下腰去，手指触及到金属的冰冷，看到墓碑上的名字：

“BRUCE WAYNE”

没有日期，也没有墓志铭，大理石的质地冰冷又祥和，灰黑色的树影在上面投下斑驳的剪影。卡尔心跳漏了半拍，鬼使神差地将钥匙握在手中，丢下那块斗篷，就像是要丢掉一段回忆。

不可能。他沿着墓园的主干道在浓雾中踽踽而行。不可能是他。他抓紧了挎包中的那封信。

灯火越来越清晰了，他来到镇子上，在昏暗的路灯下抬起表，时钟上显示着时间：18:44。

他还记得这块手表，自从摆脱克拉克·肯特身份以来就没有再戴过，他此前一直很喜欢这块表，它很昂贵，报社记者的工资很难令他下决心去购买，但多年前在那个生日的夜晚，他收到一份礼物……

天色渐渐暗下来，小镇安静异常，空荡荡的街面上没有一个人，唯有浓雾与他相伴。卡尔拿出那枚钥匙，上面镌刻着一行小字：3号大街10号。

他抬头，这里就是三号大街，像是受到神秘的感召，卡尔沿着街道缓缓前行，他从19号慢慢摸过去，一个男人匆匆走过街角。

“嘿！”他朝那人影大吼，“你好！”

但是那个影子很快就消失在浓雾中，卡尔抬头，他正站在10号公寓前。

他的心中腾起一种熟悉的感觉，手中的钥匙似乎在召唤着他，吸引他离开眼前如梦魇般的浓雾，进入这间避难所中。这间双层公寓两旁都没有房屋，最近的公寓也在浓雾中仅有一个模糊的轮廓。卡尔推开前院的围栏，这里被打扫得很好，灌木与盆栽都被修剪整齐，花园中甚至有一个秋千。

就像是有一只手引导着他去寻找答案，钥匙插入锁中缓缓扭动，心中的疑惑随着大门嘎吱打开的声音愈发增强。

“有人吗？”

没有回音。卡尔触及到门口的开关，他打开灯，公寓瞬间亮了起来。他感到熟悉，这里的沙发，桌椅摆设都与他在大都会租住的那间一模一样。

当他还是克拉克·肯特的时候。

卡尔从惊讶中挣脱出来，愤怒席卷着他。

“你没死是不是？！”他对着空气低吼，难以抑制的愤怒令他握紧了拳头。

“别装神弄鬼！我知道你在这儿！”他大吼着，回应他的却只有挂钟的滴答声。他转过头，看到墙上的镜子映出一张惨白的脸。

他喘息一声，几秒后才从燃烧的怒火中回过神来，那是他自己的脸。他无力地跌坐在沙发上，从茶几上的挎包中取出那个信封。

几天前他收到这封信。

信纸被缓缓抽出，上面漂亮的花体字随着纸张的舒展呈现眼前：

“在我断断续续的梦中，我看到了那个小镇，寂静岭。

在哥谭以南的地方，我现在孤身一人在那里，等着你来见我。

布鲁斯”

短短的两句话如同刀子般刺入他的眼角，他将信纸揉成一团丢在茶几上，他明明记得……

他明明记得戴安娜从战场上回来，向他汇报，她杀死了蝙蝠侠……

但对于蝙蝠侠来说什么都有可能。卡尔抓着自己的头发，在渐渐平息怒意的间隙中思考着。布鲁斯擅长谋划，或许死的是什么替身，又或许他利用魔法……

他们必须要做个了断。

卡尔检查了公寓一层的每一个房间，没有人，公寓二层的房间被紧锁着，无论他怎么撞，那扇门都俨然不动。

或许蝙蝠侠不在这儿？他思考着，走向门口。

窗台上放着一个纸团。

他拿起那张破碎的纸，耐心地展开、铺平，那似乎是半张小镇地图。卡尔仔细端详着它，发现不远处的某个地点被标上了红星。

你想要和我玩游戏吗，布鲁斯？他冷哼着将纸团丢入垃圾桶内。

那个地点是一家酒吧，破旧的招牌上挂着因接触不良而频繁闪烁的霓虹灯，在湿冷的浓雾中散发出一点无力的光晕。卡尔推门而入，门口的铃声被淹没在音乐的巨响中。与门外寂静的街道不同，酒吧里一片嘈杂，乌泱泱的人群聚集在酒吧舞台的周围，卡尔皱着眉向舞台中央，炫目的灯光闪烁颓靡，照耀着那具挂在钢管上的躯体。

舞台下的观众发出毫无意义的喝彩声，但卡尔觉得那是刺耳的呐喊，他向舞台中央走近一些，撞过几个观众的肩膀，他们毫无反应，只是瞪着满是血丝的疲惫双眼，一脸兴奋地死死盯住舞台中央。

这太奇怪了。

挂在钢管上的男人仅仅穿着一条黑色丁字裤，正随着音乐节奏靠在冰冷的金属管上扭动，虬结的肌肉随动作起起伏伏。台下那些疯狂的手揉着那些皱巴巴的美金，仿佛要将自己露骨的欲望刺入对方一般，将它们塞入男人身上仅剩不多的布料里。

男人英俊的脸孔陷在绚丽的霓虹中，七色霓虹拂过他高挺的鼻梁投下影子，亲吻他健美的身躯。他用手攥住钢管，双腿用力上提，全身倒挂在金属上，转了一圈又一圈，紧实漂亮的肌肉如同希腊雕塑般完美。

卡尔屏住了呼吸。

男人有一张和布鲁斯一模一样的脸。

舞曲戛然而止，男人媚笑着朝观众们抛出一个飞吻，绕着钢管又转了一圈，引起台下一阵充满荷尔蒙意味的吼叫声。

不，他不是，布鲁斯不会有这样的表情。

卡尔愣在那儿，那个男人走下台，接过侍者递来的风衣草草披上，向卡尔走来。

“你……”卡尔的喉结动了动，但是那个男人却擦肩而过。他坐在吧台上，向侍者要了一杯威士忌。

他喝酒了？

卡尔的眼中燃起怒火，他无法忍受对手对自己视而不见，他走上前去粗鲁地按住男人的肩膀，语气带着嘲讽的意味：“我没想到你还会这个？”

那张英俊漂亮的脸转过来，上面写满了惊讶。昏暗的灯光下，卡尔清晰地看到男人右眼下的泪痣。

“你是谁？”

男人吃惊地问道。

TBC


	2. Bruce 布鲁斯

——Superman X Batman——

Silent Hill 寂静岭

第 二 章

Bruce 布鲁斯

—— — by Ling_铃歌 —— —

“你是谁？”  男人吃惊地问道。

“怎么？你又在玩什么把戏？”卡尔怒极反笑，紧紧抓住男人的手腕，高脚转椅转了一圈，男人被抵在吧台冰冷的石质台面上，“装作不认识我？”

“放开我！”借着昏暗的灯光，卡 尔看见 男人的眉毛紧紧蹙起。

“你在装什么？”卡尔收紧了手指，男人的皮肤冰凉而柔软，“你又在玩什么把戏？”

“你有什么毛病？！”男人 厌恶地瞪着他， 用力甩开他的手，朝他低吼道。

“你让自己假死？来这种鬼地方跳脱衣舞？” 卡尔掰住 他的肩膀，愤怒地摇晃着他，“我玩够你装神弄鬼的无聊游戏了！”

男人给了他一拳，攒聚的怒意让卡尔感到陌生，拙劣的毫无章法的反抗。失去超能力，卡尔只觉得一阵疼痛直冲脸颊，他踉跄一下，再一次直视男人的脸，和布鲁斯近乎一样的脸，唯一的不同只是眼下那一颗泪痣，黑色的，像一颗黑色的毫无光亮的死星。

“你喝醉了，先生。”男人站起身整理了风衣的领子，鄙夷地剜了他一眼，仿佛在看一只肮脏的蝼蚁。

显然他没有心思再去动那杯威士忌了。

男人头也不回地朝酒吧另一端走去，卡尔盯着那个英挺的背影攥紧拳头。布 鲁斯在躲什么？他为什么要这么做？他强压怒火跟随男人的脚步，但新的舞曲开始了，舞池被涌入的人群重新占据，他们疯狂地晃动自己的脑袋和四肢， 挡住卡 尔的去路。

无论是大都会还是哥 谭 的酒吧，随处可见人们随震耳欲聋的舞曲宣泄情绪、放松肢体，这 情景 在酒吧司空见惯。

但卡 尔此时 只觉得诧异。

舞池中的人如同行尸走肉般疯狂抽搐着，他们瞪大了无神的眼睛，死死盯住彼此，眼神空洞，可怖的青紫盘踞在眼下，像接近死亡却抓不住浮木的溺水者，一堆向死神朝圣的活死尸。

可是震耳欲聋的舞曲并没有令人兴奋的节奏感，那是一种空洞的令人不适的噪音，是丧失节奏的压抑混音，尖刺般锋利的不知名乐器声混合着如同人体击打金属的闷响，间或掺杂似腐朽树木在风中摇曳的咯咯声，刺耳异常。

卡尔 竭力 扒开这些躯体，他从那些胡乱挥动的手臂缝隙间看到布鲁斯走进后台。

一扇沉重的金属门，锈迹斑斑的铭牌上面歪歪扭扭地用红色油漆写着“工作区”。 卡尔拧动 门把，门在痛苦 嘶哑 的金属声中 被 打开。

室内一片黑暗，扑面而来的霉味中夹杂有一股刺鼻的铁锈气味。卡尔皱紧了眉，偌大的房间 里 唯一的光源就是一扇未拉上窗帘的窗户，昏暗的路灯幽幽地在地面投下 一 小方亮色。

“我知道你在里面，布鲁斯。”卡尔咬着牙，寂静的房间将酒吧诡异的音乐隔绝在外，“出来，面对我！”

没有回音。

卡尔向房间中央走去，鞋底像是踩上了一块柔软的地毯，失去超级视力，他只能隐隐约约看到房间中央有一张大床，他突然感觉这张 床有些 熟悉，他曾在深夜拜访居住在韦恩庄园的友人，他们……

铁锈味加重了。

脚尖 突然 踢上一块 坚硬的 物件，身体随之失去重心向前倾倒，卡尔在黑暗中睁大眼睛，他扑 倒 在床上，手指抚上冰冷潮湿的布料。他撑起身体站稳，指尖却被留下一片 黏 腻的触感，像是粘稠的汤水。

卡尔看不清床上有什么，刺鼻的铁锈味阵阵袭来令他作呕，似乎有东西 被放置 在床褥上， 黑色的 轮廓 匍匐在黑暗中散发出死亡的气息，如窗外浓雾中那座墓园那般寂静。

酒吧外响起一阵嘈杂刺耳的引擎声，似乎是有快要报废的老旧汽车缓缓开过，一束光透过窗户照进来，卡尔低下头，看到手掌上 满 是暗红色的血。

床褥上一片半干的血迹，一双眼睛正盯着他。

卡尔屏住呼吸，那是一张熟悉的脸，是布鲁斯的脸，上面充斥着难以置信和无奈。苍白的喉咙上 横跨着 一道细细的血痕，皮肉从中被翻搅出来，隐约能看到白色的脊椎骨，布鲁斯漂亮的头颅挂在 后颈那一小块 皮肤上摇摇欲坠，伤口像是被坚韧的绳索深深割断那样。

窗外的光愈发刺眼，像是车子正直 直 地朝房间 撞 过来那样， 亮光 照亮了 布鲁斯 胸前灰色的蝙蝠标志，窗外 愈发强烈 的光照得他睁不开眼。

这到底是什么？他对着刺眼的光，在剧烈的轰鸣声中闭上眼睛。

从来没有如此漫长的黑暗。

卡尔再次睁开眼睛，对上一块锈迹斑斑的铭牌，上面用红色油漆工整地写着“禁止进入”。

他在房间外了。

耳边又传来酒吧怪异的音乐声，卡尔伸出手去握住门把，但那扇金属门无法打开。“布鲁斯！”他 大吼着 撞击那扇门，声音被淹没在音乐声中，震耳欲聋的扭曲音乐叫嚣着，如同鬼魂的嘶叫声。

门纹丝不动。是梦吗？还是幻觉？

卡尔气喘吁吁地停在那扇门前，音乐声戛然而止了。他下意识地望向吧台的方向，看到布鲁斯坐在那儿，将空杯子放下，随即整理好风衣，起身，向门口走去。

卡尔朝门口 狂奔，那扇大门如同一个迷宫的出口，一把牢笼的钥匙，一盏黑暗中的明灯。一切都放慢了，他看到布鲁斯以极慢的速度打开门，熟悉的背影走入门外的黑暗中，然后那道黑暗随着门被关闭而慢慢地变窄，变窄……

他跌跌撞撞地穿过那些行尸走肉，那道黑暗如同一根救命稻草，卡尔伸出手去挡住即将关闭的门缝，厚重的门板夹到他的指关节，这很疼，但他不在乎。他气喘吁吁地冲出去，将怪异的酒吧抛在身后。

寂静的大街上依旧弥漫着浓雾，昏暗的路灯幽幽地散发光晕。卡尔四处张望着，突然听到一声口哨。

街角出现一个熟悉的声影，他看到布鲁斯从路灯后探出头朝他微笑着。你又在玩什么把戏？卡尔咬着牙慢慢地走过去，浓雾带来的水汽沾湿他的头发，布鲁斯的脸越来越近了。

不，这不是布鲁斯。他的脑海里有一个声音在说。

但他的腿无法停止，卡尔鬼使神差地走过去，站在布鲁斯面前。

男人眼下的 泪痣随着 微笑略微上扬，“看得出，你对我很感兴趣。”他开口说，“但搭讪不应该用那种拙劣的把戏。”

失忆？伪装？

卡尔瞪着他，他失去了超能力，他无法聆听男人的心跳，无法看出男人是否在说谎。

“你看起来不像是这里的人。”男人的手触 碰到卡 尔的肩膀，他缓缓地靠过来，在领主耳边轻声说，“但是我不会介意，如果你想的话，价格好商量。”

如同一条冰冷的毒蛇爬上脊椎。卡尔睁大眼睛，难以置信地瞪着眼前的男人。不，他绝对不是布鲁斯。他拍开男人的手，“你在搞什么……”

男人看上去有些生气：“哈，不是你想要的吗？”他拍了拍手掌，略带厌恶地瞪了卡尔一眼，“我还以为你和那些无聊的人不同呢。”

但是，他的声音明明和布鲁斯一模一样。

一模一样。

连他的身体都和布鲁斯一模一样。

“这座小镇到底是怎么回事？”卡尔不耐烦地质问道，“布鲁斯，你到底想干什么？这也是你想与我对抗的方式？”

“你怎么知道我的名字是布鲁斯？”男人挑起眉，略带惊讶地盯着卡尔，“酒保告诉你的？那家伙……”

“你不记得我了？”卡尔追问，“你失忆了？还是这是你计划的一部分？”

“你似乎不太好相处的样子。”男人好奇地 打量卡 尔，似乎并不介意他的冒失：“我们见过面吗？我一直生活在这儿，但我从未见过你。”

卡尔难以置信地瞪着他。

“嗯……或许……”男人 嘴角上扬 ，“你认错人了？你的前任也许恰巧和我长得相像，而我们都叫‘布鲁斯’？”

“你的姓氏。”卡尔问，“你的姓氏是什么？”

布鲁斯摇摇头：“这座小镇上的人没有姓氏，这是我们长久以来形成的习俗。”他的手搭上风衣最上方的扣子，“所以，看在你前任的份上，今晚我们共度良宵？”

卡尔皱着眉，他应该拒绝他，他无法忍受这个脱衣舞男顶着和布鲁斯一模一样的脸说这种下三滥的话。

但他同意了。就像是不受控制地，他点了点头。

“好极了。”布鲁斯的嘴角裂开一个弧度，他笑得很美，一模一样的微笑，就 像卡尔曾经在电视上无数次见到的那样，布鲁斯·韦恩漂亮的脸蛋总能吸引所有人的注意。“你有临时住所吗？天黑了，如果不想遇见‘它们’，你最好把我带到一个安全的地方。”

“3号大街1 0 号。”卡尔回答，但布鲁斯已经走在他前方了。浓雾遮蔽前方的 的 ，远处的路灯忽明忽暗，一团微弱的光在雾气中摇摇晃晃。

卡尔看着布鲁斯的背影，你到底是什么？他在心中问，你真的不是他？

他无法相信这个。

他必须证明他是布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，曾经的灰领主，他的影子，他的敌人，他曾经的同伴、挚友……

“你刚才说，‘它们’？”卡尔的声音在空荡的街道上传出好远，“这里晚上会有很多暴徒？就像哥 谭 那样？还是凶猛的动物？”

布鲁斯回头疑惑地瞥了他一眼。

“你会知道的，也许在明天，或者后天，你会看到它们的。我无法详细告诉你，你会知道的。”他听到布鲁斯小声 呢喃着 ，“你会的，你会的……”

卡尔还想继续追问，但他们已经停在3号大街1 0 号前了。房屋还是他离开时的样子，布鲁斯看起来很高兴：“我觉得这里不错。”他推开围栏的门，“让我很有‘家’的感觉。”

“是吗？”卡尔漫不经心地回答，边用钥匙打开门，布鲁斯推开他挤了进去，熟练地打开灯，他四处张望着，最后把自己甩进沙发里，柔软的沙发垫子让他因惯性弹了两下。

“我喜欢这儿。”布鲁斯靠在沙发上望着他，“你刚来这里吗？”

“嗯，今天刚来的。”

“你的餐桌不错，也许上面应该放一个生日蛋糕。”布鲁斯盯着不远处的餐桌，“我猜你是明天生日？”

“你怎么知道？”卡尔握紧了拳头。

“你在日历上打了一个圈，不是回去的时间就是生日。”布鲁斯扬起下巴指了指门口的日历，“可是你才刚来，如果是短途旅行，你不会租住这么豪华的公寓。”

你是他，你知道，你在演戏。他后退两步进入厨房，这座房子里的生活用品一应俱全，当然也包括刀具。

“你想喝什么？”卡尔低声问。

“三倍美式咖啡，不要加糖。”布鲁斯的声音从客厅传来，低沉而富有磁性，就像咖啡滑入唇舌的丝绸般触感。

卡尔的手握住了刀柄。

T BC


End file.
